naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Natsu/Miscellaneous
This page contains certain questions about Team Natsu based on subtle information. Miscellaneous Information Specific Numbers *Natsu Dragneel: 01 *Happy: 02 *Lucy Heartfilia: 03 *Gray Fullbuster: 04 *Erza Scarlet: 05 *Wendy Marvell: 06 *Carla: 07 *Romeo Conbolt: 08 *Juvia Lockser: 09 *Gajeel Redfox: 10 *Pantherlily: 11 *Levy McGarden: 12 Specific Colors This question is about each team member having a specific color. *Natsu Dragneel: Red *Happy: Cyan *Lucy Heartfilia: Pink *Gray Fullbuster: Blue *Erza Scarlet: Scarlet *Wendy Marvell: Green *Carla: White *Romeo Conbolt: Purple *Juvia Lockser: Azure *Gajeel Redfox: Dark Grey *Pantherlily: Onyx *Levy McGarden: Orange Specific Smells *Natsu Dragneel: Smells like fire *Happy: Smells like fish *Lucy Heartfilia: Smells like chocolate *Gray Fullbuster: Smells like ice *Erza Scarlet: Smells like steel and strawberry cakes *Wendy Marvell: Smells like caramel and summer breeze *Carla: Smells like tea *Romeo Conbolt: Smells like raspberries and crispy autumn leaves *Juvia Lockser: Smells like fresh water *Gajeel Redfox: Smells like iron *Pantherlily: Smells like coal *Levy McGarden: Smells like books Favorite Type of Island and Season *Natsu Dragneel: *Happy: *Lucy Heartfilia: *Gray Fullbuster: *Erza Scarlet: *Wendy Marvell: *Carla: *Romeo Conbolt: *Juvia Lockser: *Gajeel Redfox: *Pantherlily: *Levy McGarden: Favorite Food *Natsu Dragneel: Fire and all kinds of meat *Happy: Fish and Sea King meat *Lucy Heartfilia: Sweets, apples and hamburgers with fries *Gray Fullbuster: Vanilla milkshake, pancakes, shaved ice and ice cream sandwiches *Erza Scarlet: Strawberry cake and soufflè *Wendy Marvell: Cookies, candy and grapes *Carla: Waffles and Darjeeling Tea *Romeo Conbolt: Chicken, jasmine rice and donuts *Juvia Lockser: Ice cream, ice cream cakes and iced coffee *Gajeel Redfox: Iron and hot dogs *Pantherlily: Kiwifruit *Levy McGarden: Sandwiches Least Favorite Food *Natsu Dragneel: Candy *Happy: Charred Fish *Lucy Heartfilia: Undercooked Foods *Gray Fullbuster: Spicy foods *Erza Scarlet: N/A *Wendy Marvell: Umeboshi (pickled plums) *Carla: N/A *Romeo Conbolt: Lobster and Spinach *Juvia Lockser: Spicy foods *Gajeel Redfox: Sweet and sugary things *Pantherlily: Grapes *Levy McGarden: Fish Nationalities *Natsu Dragneel: Brazilian *Happy: *Lucy Heartfilia: Italian *Gray Fullbuster: Alaskan *Erza Scarlet: British *Wendy Marvell: *Carla: *Romeo Conbolt: *Juvia Lockser: Russian *Gajeel Redfox: African *Pantherlily: *Levy McGarden: Sweedish Blood Type *Natsu Dragneel: *Happy: *Lucy Heartfilia: *Gray Fullbuster: *Erza Scarlet: *Wendy Marvell: *Carla: *Romeo Conbolt: *Juvia Lockser: *Gajeel Redfox: *Pantherlily: *Levy McGarden: Bathing *Natsu Dragneel: Once a week *Happy: Once a week *Lucy Heartfilia: Every day *Gray Fullbuster: Once a week *Erza Scarlet: Twice a week *Wendy Marvell: Every day *Carla: Every day *Romeo Conbolt: Once every four days *Juvia Lockser: Every day *Gajeel Redfox: Once a week *Pantherlily: Twice a week *Levy McGarden: Every day Date of Birth *Natsu Dragneel: X300's (Biologically X767) *Happy: X778 *Lucy Heartfilia: X767 *Gray Fullbuster: X766 *Erza Scarlet: X765 *Wendy Marvell: X772 *Carla: X778 *Romeo Conbolt: X778 *Juvia Lockser: X767 *Gajeel Redfox: X765 *Pantherlily: N/A *Levy McGarden: X767 Typical Hours of Sleep This question asks what each team member's sleep schedule is. *Natsu Dragneel: No set time (~5 hours) *Happy: No set time (~6 hours and 30 minutes) *Lucy Heartfilia: 10 PM to 6 AM (8 hours) *Gray Fullbuster: 12:30 AM to 5:30 AM (5 hours) *Erza Scarlet: 1 AM to 7 AM (6 hours) *Wendy Marvell: 8:45 PM to 6:45 AM (10 hours) *Carla: 8:45 PM to 6:45 PM (10 hours) *Romeo Conbolt: 9 PM to 7 AM (10 hours) *Juvia Lockser: 11 PM to 5 AM (6 hours) *Gajeel Redfox: 12 AM to 6 AM (6 hours) *Pantherlily: 12 AM to 6 AM (6 hours) *Levy McGarden: 10 PM to 5 AM (7 hours) Cooking Specialties *Natsu Dragneel: *Happy: *Lucy Heartfilia: *Gray Fullbuster: *Erza Scarlet: *Wendy Marvell: *Carla: *Romeo Conbolt: *Juvia Lockser: *Gajeel Redfox: *Pantherlily: *Levy McGarden: Trivia * Category:Subpages